Perpisahan Termanis
by haena.shawols
Summary: "Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini." -Taeyong / "Aku melepasmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." -Jaehyun / Dua orang yang saling mencintai akan tetap bersama entah dalam hubungan apapun/ Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong /Jaeyong / Oneshot


**PERPISAHAN TERMANIS**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Cast: Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong**

 **Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, baca sajalah.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 _Dua sosok itu berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terus menatap dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menyunggingkan senyum manis yang dibalas oleh sosok yang lain. Kemudian sosok yang lebih dulu tersenyum itu berjalan menghampiri sosok yang beberapa saat lalu beradu pandang dengannya. Sedangkan sosok yang dihampiri hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memersempit jarak di antara mereka. Tersenyum satu sama lain saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter._

" _Hai, lama tak bertemu. Keberatan untuk berbicara sebentar?" Tanya salah satu dari sosok itu dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh sosok yang lain._

* * *

Di sinilah mereka berada, duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe yang terletak di sudut kota. Tempatnya memang terpencil, tapi tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka. Di hadapan mereka tersaji dua gelas kopi yang masih panas. Terbukti dengan keluarnya asap dari mulut gelas tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka, sosok yang terlihat manis meski nyatanya dia seorang laki-laki merapatkan mantel tebal yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Kedua tangan itu dia letakkan di atas mulut gelas kopi yang berada di hadapannya, sekedar untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari asap yang mengepul dari kopi yang masih panas.

"Ini." Kata sosok yang lain sambil menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan kehadapan sosok yang sedang kedinginan itu. Sedangkan laki-laki manis itu hanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dan sarung tangan itu secara bergantian.

Melihat kebingungan yang terlebih dengan jelas dari wajah laki-laki manis itu membuat sosok itu terseyum tipis sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu tidak pernah memakai sarung tangan dan hanya mengenakan mantel di saat musim dingin seperti ini."

Laki-laki yang diejek itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Terimakasih, tapi lebih baik kau memakainya sendiri lagipula kau juga terlihat kedinginan sama sepertiku." Tolak laki-laki itu halus.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mudah sakit sepertimu." Bantah sosok itu.

"Tapi a-" Perkataan laki-laki itu terputus saat sosok di hadapannya itu menarik sebelah tangannya dan mengambil salah satu sarung tangan yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Eh?" Laki-laki itu terkejut, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan sosok di hadapannya itu memakaikan sarung tangan ke kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah seperti ini lebih hangat?" Tanya sosok itu setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Eum... Terimakasih." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malu sekaligus rona merah yang entah sejak kapan muncul di wajahnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Balas sosok itu sambil mengusap kepala laki-laki itu lembut. Membuat laki-laki itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan kembali memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat sejak bertemu dengan sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya sosok itu setelah beberapa saat keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Meraih gelas di hadapannya dan menyesap kopi yang mulai dingin itu. Sepertinya udara begitu dingin hingga membuat kopi itu mendingin dengan cepat.

Laki-laki berparas manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum pada sosok di hadapannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab sosok itu sambil sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Sosok itu kembali menyesap kopi di hadapannya. Benar-benar kedinginan atau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan sosok itu. Menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan lekat membuat yang ditatap sedikit risih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya sosok itu bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sosok di hadapannya.

"Tidak." Jawab sosok itu singkat. "Hanya saja…" Menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya. Menimbang, haruskah dia melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak?

"Apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu tak sabaran.

"Hanya saja kejadian satu tahun yang lalu membuatku tidak baik-baik saja."

Raut penasaran di wajah laki-laki itu memudar seketika. Tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Jaehyun-ah, kurasa lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini sampai disini saja."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun terkejut.

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya." Jawab Taeyong tanpa menatap Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu alasan yang kau maksud." Jaehyun enarik tangan Taeyong, memutar tubuh itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Menggenggam tangan Taeyong setelah yakin laki-laki itu akan bertahan pada posisinya sekarang. "Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Taeyong menghela nafas sejenak, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terjatuh dari mata indahnya. "Aku lelah, Jae" Jawab Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun. "Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita."

"Apa maksudmu, Taeyong-ah? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Tanya Jaehyun menatap lekat Taeyong. Sedangkan yang ditatap justru menghindar dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak sejalan lagi, Jaehyun-ah. Jika kita lanjutkan hubungan ini aku tidak yakin rasa benci tidak akan tumbuh di hati kita. Jadi sebelum rasa benci itu hadir, ada baiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini." Air mata Taeyong menetes dari kedua matanya saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Benci? Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku untuk membencimu, Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Jaehyun terkejut.

"Tidak, Jae. Rasa itu belum tumbuh untuk sekarang. Tapi jika kita meneruskan hubungan yang penuh dengan kesalahpahaman dan pertengkaran ini, aku yakin rasa itu lambat laun akan muncul."

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Pertengkaran kita hanyalah bagian dari cobaan dalam kita menjalani hubungan? Dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kita selalu bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Jadi apa yang salah dengan hubungan ini?" Jaehyun berusaha mencari pembenaran akan hubungan mereka yang baginya baik-baik saja.

"Kau salah, Jae. Jika sesekali aku masih bisa menoleransi pertengkaran kita, tapi ini sudah berkali-kali. Dan kurasa ini karena kita sama-sama egois dan keras kepala. Lagipula kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kita membuatku lelah. Aku sungguh-sungguh lelah, Jaehyun-ah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu?" Tanya Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan matanya yang berair.

"Tidak. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin kita berpisah." Jawab Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sedih.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, aku mohon, lepaskan aku. Lupakan aku dan kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini." Pinta Taeyong dengan tatapan memohon.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya lagi dan menatap Taeyong. "Sebelum itu, bisakah aku meminta satu hal kepadamu?" Tanya Jaehyun penuh harap.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Tanya Jaehyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Taeyong.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaehyun segera menarik tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk Taeyong dengan erat, seakan tak rela untuk melepaskannya. Bagaimana kau bisa rela jika harus melepaskan orang yang kau cintai?

"Aku melepaskanmu bukan berarti aku merelakanmu. Aku menyetujui perpisahan ini bukan berarti aku akan melupakanmu. Aku melakukan ini bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jika aku mencintai aku harus melepaskanmu. Jadi inilah keputusanku. Melepaskanmu meski itu berat untukku, karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

"Hei! Kau melamun?" Tepukan ringan di tangan Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan laki-laki manis itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong heran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak menyahut dan asyik dengan duniamu sendiri." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Taeyong berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa baru saja dia teringat perpisahan menyaktikan sekaligus termanisnya bersama Jung Jaehyun, namja tampan yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kupikir kau memikirkan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu." Tebak Jaehyun. Reflek Taeyong menatap tajam Jaehyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaehyun curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar memikirkan perpisahan kita?" Goda Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Siapa yang memikirkan hal itu. Aku sedang memikirkan hal lainnya." Elak Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taeyong.

"Taeyong-ah." Panggil Jaehyun.

"Hmm?" Sahut Taeyong sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Berapa lama kita kenal?"

"Eum… 6 tahun. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir waktu 6 tahun belum cukup bagiku untuk membedakan yang mana kebohongan dan mana yang tidak saat kau berbicara?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah berbohong kepadaku, Lee Taeyong. Terlebih kepada dirimu sendiri. Cukup satu kali saja aku menuruti keinginanmu yang tak sejalan dengan kata hatimu itu. Aku tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya harus diam saja saat kau mengatakan hal yang tidak sejujurnya kepadaku."

"Jaehyun-ah, aku-"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kepadamu saat itu jika aku memutuskanmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu? Saat itu adalah saat yang paling berat dalam hidupku. Harus meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, meski pada kenyataannya aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa perpisahan kita adalah perpisahan termanis yang akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi kita nantinya. Aku ingin kita berpisah dengan baik-baik, tanpa adanya dendam, tanpa adanya amarah, dan tanpa adanya benci." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Dan aku berharap kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan mencintaimu melebihi cintaku kepadamu. Meski aku tidak akan merelakanmu dengannya tapi jika memang dia yang terbaik aku akan berusaha melepasmu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum kau menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih dariku, bisakah kita berteman? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengharap hubungan yang lebih daripada teman. Aku mengenalmu, Taeyong-ah. Jauh memahamimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Jadi bisakah kita berteman? Biarkan hubungan ini mengalir apa adanya. Baik kau dan aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri kita nantinya. Hanya...jalani saja segalanya yang terjadi di antara kita. Dan jangan menghilang lagi dari hadapanku seperti dulu. Kita memulai dari sahabat dan kita akhiri dengan sahabat pula. Setuju?" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taeyong.

Sedangkan laki-laki manis itu hanya menatap tangan yang terulur dan pemiliknya itu secara bergantian dengan matanya yang sudah berair.

"Jabatlah tanganku jika kau ingin kita bersahabat seperti dulu lagi." Pinta Jaehyun sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Taeyong. Dan Taeyong pun membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

 _Tidak semua hubungan percintaan harus berakhir di pelaminan. Ada kalanya hubungan itu jauh lebih baik berakhir dengan persahabatan abadi dibandingkan pernikahan yang pada akhirnya akan berujung pada kata cerai. Keegoisan dan kekeraskepalaan seseorang yang kita cinta janganlah kau balas dengan sikap yang sama. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan hubungan kalian akan berakhir. Ubahlah sikapmu atau mungkin pasanganmu jika ingin hubungan kalian langgeng. Perpisahan bukan akhir dari segalanya. Perpisahan bisa juga menjadi awal yang baru yang lebih indah. Dan persahabatan adalah salah satu bentuk dari awal itu sendiri._

 _Mereka bersahabatkah? Atau mereka akan melanjutkan kembali hubungan mereka? Itu semua tergantung kalian. Bagaimana kalian bermain dengan pikiran kalian. Hidup tidak selamanya seperti apa yang kalian harapkan. Tapi sesekali berharap hal yang manis dan bahagia tidak ada salahnya bukan? Jadi ciptakanlah ending kalian sendiri._

* * *

Publis FF lama lagi. Yah, itung-itung belajar 'main' di FFn. Hehe...

Terimakasih untuk yang baca, fav, follow, dan review di FF ini ataupun FF sebelumnya. Maaf belum sempat membalasnya.

Salam kenal dariku untuk semua Jaeyong Shipper.

PS: Panggil saja Ika. Sekedar info, aku lahir tahun 1992, jadi terserah mau kalian panggil apa. Panggil nama boleh, pakai embel-embel mbak, kak, eonni, atau adek pun juga boleh. Hehe

Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
